


Different Way

by Paladin_Willa



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Judy gets hurt, help me, i really dont know what to tag, kinda describe the injury, not to gory, they're in the chase scene, this is what coulda happened if Judy got hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 01:09:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11002830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paladin_Willa/pseuds/Paladin_Willa
Summary: What would've happened if Judy had gotten hurt in the chase from Manchas? Well, this is it. bad at summaries, just baskically this is what woulda happened if Judy got hurt and Bogo had scene that she was right.





	Different Way

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so, I had this thought of ‘what if Judy had gotten hurt in the chase in the Rainforest District?’ So this is my version of what would have happened if she had gotten hurt. Please tell me what you think. If you have any questions about anything talk to me through the comments or through these:  
> Tumblr: paladinwilla  
> Twitter: PaladinWilla Prindle

“Run! Run!” Judy yelled as she ran from the door with Nick hot on her trail as Manchas turned to them, his eyes crazed. They run onto the rope bridge and get halfway before he jumps onto the bridge making a wave that heads to them.

“What is wrong with him?” Nick yelled out looking back right as Manchas landed on the bridge.

“I don’t know!” Judy yelled back right as the wave hit them. They flew into the air before crashing back onto the bridge, stumbling slightly with Manchas gaining on them. They make it to the end and Judy looked around frantically knowing they wouldn’t beat Manchas on foot. Her eyes lit up when she looked over the bridge’s side. “Jump!” she yelled and they both went over the side not before hearing Manchas hitting the street sign. “Come on!”

She grabbed Nick’s hand and pulled him across the moss covered roots right as Manchas realized where they went. “Aahhh!” Nick yelled out as they entered a hollow log when Manchas lunged in swiping at them only to miss. Judy’s ears flicked as Manchas left the hole and went on top of the log.

“Head down!” she called going down farther herself and Nick followed suite right before Manchas’ clawed paw came through the log. Manchas growled into the opened and judy reached back and pulled out her radio. “Officer Hopps to Dispatch. Dispatch do you copy!?” she yelled into the receiver as she got no answer. “ _ Clawhauser! _ ” she yelled out and heard the click indicating she got through.

Another growl came through as Manchas tore another hole, his claws scraping her leg. She grunted, pausing for only a millisecond before continuing on. “Listen to me, we have a 10-91! Jaguar gone savage!” she yelled as they came out of the log. “Vine and Tuh-junja!” she gave the two streets.

“It’s ‘Tuh-hunga’!” Nick yelled at her as they continued running. A growl resounded causing Judy to slip as she looked back while turning. Nick grabbed her arm before she could fall as Manchas prepared to jump at them.

“ _ Okay, we’re sending backup! Hopps? Hopps! _ ” they heard him yell out her name as the radio fell to the ground far below.

“There!” Judy called pointing to the sky tram. “Head for the sky trams!” she clarified. Manchas growled as he got closer to Judy as she started swerving on the wet, slippery wood of the platform. He pounced at her and she reached out, grabbing the pole and swinging back the other way. She slid across the platform to the edge, sliding off and holding onto it by her fingers with a gasp.

“Get in! Carrots?” she heard Nick call out. “Carrots!” he called looking back and saw her pulling herself up.

“Go!” she yelled and Manchas looked back at her with a gleam in his eyes. He started prowling toward Judy who looked wide eyed at him, looking for anything to help her. He continued to her as she looked around. He then lunged at her and she jumped backwards. His claws tearing through her uniform to her stomach and down to her leg. A strangled sound escaped her as she clutched her side. Manchas growled proudly right as Nick threw a rock at Manchas. Manchas looked back and Judy took the opening.

She went forward, pulling her handcuffs out and handcuffed Manchas to a light pole. She grunted from the movement and Nick ran over to her and pulled her to where the platform met rock. “Find Chief Bogo,” Judy said and Nick nodded before quickly pulling out a couple of cloths and tying them around Judy’s leg and stomach to slow the flow. He then ran through the forest down to where the cars would end up at the streets Vine and Tuh-hunga. He jumped down onto the street right as the cops showed up and he waved to them.

“We need to hurry! Officer Hopps is hurt!” he yelled before turning. He heard them following behind after someone presumably got some medically supplies to help Judy. Nick pushed through the leaves with Chief Bogo right behind him. “This Jaguar went savage and attacked us. Officer Hopps, will probably have a theory about it,” Nick said looking over his shoulder to Bogo who looked skeptical.

“A savage Jaguar?” Bogo asked quizzically and Nick nodded.

“You’ll see for yourself soon enough,” Nick replied stopping at a few giant leaves that block the view of the sky tram. He pushes the leaves aside and there at the edge was Judy clutching her side that wasn’t covered. Attached at the pole was Manchas as he strained against the cuffs toward Judy. “Judy!” Nick called running forward as she looked sluggishly up toward Nick who was at her side.

“Hey,” she replied weakly and turned to Bogo and the officers behind him. “Chief Bogo,” she continued softly as both Bogo and the one holding med supplies kneeled down.

“Don’t talk. You’re going to need all your energy,” Bogo said and she nodded and grimaced when the officer, Ranger, got down to her knees. The tiger took out a cloth and some sterilizing fluid. She got the cloth wet then pulled away the makeshift bandages down and started cleaning. Judy reached out and Nick took it allowing her to grip it tightly whenever something stung badly. Soon Officer Ranger finished and wrapped the wounds up.

“Cleaned the wounds so they don’t have a chance of getting infected. But we should still hurry to a hospital. Don’t want to risk her life. Especially since we don’t know how much blood she’s lost,” Officer Ranger said and Bogo nodded.

“Alright. Ranger, take her to the cruiser and keep an eye on her. Delgado, Wolfard, go with her and get to the hospital ASAP,” he said and two officers, a wolf and lion move forward as Ranger picks up judy carefully. They then leave and Nick makes to go after but Bogo stops him. “We’re going to need to question you since you were a key witness,” he said and Nick nodded understanding as other officers go toward Manchas to get him restrained.

Ranger covers Judy with her body as they move through the jungle back down to the police cars. They make it to the cars and Ranger puts Judy carefully in the back seat and makes sure to press down onto the wound. Wolfard put the siren on as Delgado starts the car and drives down the road fast but not dangerously fast.

Cars pulled over as they went down the road towards the closest hospital. They soon arrive and Ranger picked judy up and took her inside where Delgado was having already told them. Soon a gurney came forward and Ranger placed Judy down onto it. The doctors then rolled her off and both Delgado and Ranger sat down while Wolfard went back to call in what's happening. Soon, Bogo arrives and looked over to Ranger and Delgado who sat in chairs with Nick beside him. Bogo went over to the two and they looked up as he approached them.

“Any news?” Bogo asked and they shook their heads.

“None. Officer Hopps is still getting stitches and needs to be checked for any other injuries,” Delgado said and Bogo nodded.

“Go back to the station and type in reports of this. In three hours send in another officer to take over for me. Go on,” he said and the two nodded before leaving Bogo and Nick in the waiting room.

“Has Officer Hopps family been informed?” Nick asked hesitantly and Bogo looked down at Nick.

“They have. To be safe though we have asked them to wait to have an Officer escort them. Though only the mother is coming since only Hopps father knows how to run their farm,” he said and Nick nodded.

“Okay,” they then sat in silence as the time passed by slowly. After an hour or so an antelope doctor came out and looked around. “Officer Hopps relations?” he called out expecting the bunny in the corner to come over and not Chief Bogo and a fox to come over. “Uh,” he didn’t know how to continue and Bogo glared slightly.

“Officer Hopps family won’t be arriving until tomorrow,” he answered and the antelope nodded.

“Of course. Let’s go then. Miss Officer Hopps is out and resting,” they soon enter a room and they see Judy on a bed with an IV putting blood back into her system. “She lost a lot of blood from that big cut. She needed fourteen stitches for the one going from her stomach to her leg. The other cut she got was shallow and small so we just wrapped it. Beyond that, she has some bruising, and had blood loss but beyond that, nothing. We will need to keep her on bed rest for a week though to make sure she takes the blood well and heal nicely,” he said at last and Bogo nods.

“Good. Don’t be alarmed though should a police officer is outside her door, we have no clue if there’s someone behind what’s going on won’t attack her,” Bogo said and the doctor nodded.

“What did happen?” he asked and Bogo shook his head and Nick went over to Judy and looked at her curiously with worry in his tense features.

“You shall hear it with everyone else tomorrow morning when we make an official report to the public,” he answered and the antelope nodded understanding.

“Of course. If that’s all, I have other patients to attend to. If you have any questions, don’t hesitate to ask a nurse for me,” he said and pointed to his nametag for Bogo before leaving the room.

**XXX Four Days Later XXX**

Judy looked around the empty room and blinked. The last three days she woke up she was lucid and couldn’t talk much. But now she was fully conscious and could feel the dull tingle of stitches in her. The door opened and both Nick and a doctor came in. “Your up, Carrots!” Nick said coming forward and the doctor looked at Nick with a curious look while Judy just rolled her eyes.

“So, what happened?” she asked and Nick went to a seat and sat down while the doctor did a check up.

“I got them up to you with one of the officers holding a medkit and we get there to see Manchas trying to get you. He’s just lunging while all the officers are looking dumbstruck at this. We get over to you and get you patched up hurriedly and two officers along with the one that patched you up came to the hospital. All the others get Manchas while Bogo asked me questions. After all that, they set up a shift for making sure no one comes after you,” he said and Judy nods.

“After this I’ll be calling Bogo to tell him your up along with your parents,” the doctor said and Judy looked curiously at the doctor.

“Your mom came in the next morning and is calling your dad with updates. And Chief Bogo wants updates so that he knows when your up for explaining,” Nick said and Judy nodded.

“That won’t be necessary doctor. I’ll radio Chief Bogo myself,” the officer from outside walked in and stopped right inside the doorway. She was the tiger that patched Judy up.

“Alright. Go ahead, Officer Ranger,” the doctor said and Ranger nodded before walking out, pulling her radio from its pouch as she did so. Soon, the doctor left after asking some questions and writing the answers down. Nick sat down on the chair by the bed and looked over at Judy.

“Bogo might not ask many questions since after the city report he did the next day, Mayor Lionhart went to him apparently and said that he has the missing animals. Saying he was trying to figure out what happened and showed them and the doctor testified that they were trying to protect the city and yatta,” Nick explained and Judy nodded understanding

Chief Bogo soon came in with Judy’s mom behind him. They came to the bed and Judy’s mom sat on the bed, gripping her daughter's hand before looking at Bogo. Bogo looked between them all and sighed before starting his questions.

**Author's Note:**

> And that’s all! It kinda goes the same for the rest of the movie. Nick and Judy go investigate the Night Howlers and whatnot. But, prob more successful. IDK. If ya wanna know, tell me. If enough people ask, I’ll do another one shot or somethin that tells it. this is pretty short. LOL. Wow, didn't expect it to be short. Tell me what you think!


End file.
